The present invention relates to systems and methods for providing interactive content to a remote device and more specifically to systems and methods wherein an object model is associated with pre-encoded video content.
In cable television systems, the cable head-end transmits content to one or more subscribers wherein the content is transmitted in an encoded form. Typically, the content is encoded as digital MPEG video and each subscriber has a set-top box or cable card that is capable of decoding the MPEG video stream. Beyond providing linear content, cable providers can now provide interactive content, such as web pages or walled-garden content. As the Internet has become more dynamic, including video content on web pages and requiring applications or scripts for decoding the video content, cable providers have adapted to allow subscribers the ability to view these dynamic web pages. In order to composite a dynamic web page for transmission to a requesting subscriber in encoded form, the cable head end retrieves the requested web page and renders the web page. Thus, the cable headend must first decode any encoded content that appears within the dynamic webpage. For example, if a video is to be played on the webpage, the headend must retrieve the encoded video and decode each frame of the video. The cable headend then renders each frame to form a sequence of bitmap images of the Internet web page. Thus, the web page can only be composited together if all of the content that forms the web page is first decoded. Once the composite frames are complete, the composited video is sent to an encoder, such as an MPEG encoder to be re-encoded. The compressed MPEG video frames are then sent in an MPEG video stream to the user's set-top box.
Creating such composite encoded video frames in a cable television network requires intensive CPU and memory processing, since all encoded content must first be decoded, then composited, rendered, and re-encoded. In particular, the cable headend must decode and re-encode all of the content in real-time. Thus, allowing users to operate in an interactive environment with dynamic web pages is quite costly to cable operators because of the required processing. Additionally, such systems have the additional drawback that the image quality is degraded due to re-encoding of the encoded video.